1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation module and a fastening structure thereof, and more particularly to a heat dissipation module and a fastening structure thereof that can be fixed without a tool and assemble and disassemble easily and rapidly, and also make lower noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, electronic elements, such as a personal computer, a CPU or a GPU of a server, consumes more power and generates more heats because of high operating frequency. If heats generated by the electronic elements are not dissipated properly, efficiency of the electronic elements may be decreased, or the electronic elements may be burned out.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, a heat sink and a fan are installed on electronic elements producing high temperatures. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a conventional fan and housing. During the assembling process, the assembling holes (not shown) of the fan 11 and the housing 12a are arranged along an axle A. A plurality of screws 13 pass through the assembling holes along the axle A to tightly fix the fan 11 with the housing 12a. Thus, a screw driver and other hand tools are used to assemble and disassemble the screws 13, and the cost therefore increased. However, when assembling and disassembling the fan 11, the screws 13 may sometimes strip, so as to result in fixation failure or break of the housing 12a. 
Alternatively, several hooks are disposed on the housing, and the fan is fixed on the housing via the hooks. Although this way does not require screws for assembly and disassembly, the fixation strength between the hooks and the frame of the fan is not easy to control. If there is a gap between the hooks and the frame of the fan, it will make noise when the fan operates. Moreover, if the hooks are tightly fixed with the frame of the fan, the hooks are easy to be broken during the disassembling process.
Thus, providing a heat dissipation module and a fastening structure thereof, which can be assembled and disassembled rapidly by eliminate the use of hand tools and can reduce noise making, is desired.